Chokoreto no Namida
by YKT
Summary: Os dias passavam, monótonos. O chocolate acabava. A frustração aumentava. Mello achava que sua vida não podia piorar. E estava certo. Para quem traduziu o título:é exatamente isso. XD Eu só queria me divertir um pouco. XP
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Eu sou a YKT e essa é a primeira fic que eu posto (Observe o detalhe. Significa que eu já escrevi outras fics, mas não postei nenhuma XD). A inspiração para escrevê-la apareceu enquanto eu lavava as mãos antes de ajudar a minha mãe a preparar o almoço (WTF? Eu sei. XD) em um dia qualquer.Eu pensei em um final, e sendo essa a parte que eu considero mais complicada na criação de uma história, me senti segura para escrevê-la. XPv

**Gênero**: Boa pergunta.

**Shipper**: Tenho que decidir. -.-

BETADA PELA MINHA ILUSTRÍSSIMA SENSEI LARRY A. K. MCDOWELL! XP/

Algo a acrescentar da minha parte: Eu só queria postar para ter novidade nas fics de Death Note. XD E não pretendo fazer com que tenha yaoi (Peço desculpas à todas as fangirls esperançosas que acharam que teria. :D")

Resumo do que vem pela frente: Entre inúmeras barras de chocolate, momentos frustrantes e explosões emocionais sinceras manisfestando-se na maior parte das vezes na forma de tempestades de palavrões, Mello não pode dizer que sua vida é a oitava maravilha do mundo. Mas será que é possível alguma coisa tornar-se seu impulso para continuar a vivê-la?

"Bosta, é lógico que não."

* * *

Dei-me conta de que olhava para a janela. Mas não era através dela; nem mesmo a enxergava, de tão perdido em meus pensamentos. 

Perguntando-me vagamente como havia chegado ali, reconstruí o passado com lentidão lânguida.

Foi um dia normal, admiti em pensamentos, irritado. Foi uma porra de um dia normal. Um dia normal significava um dia em que, como sempre, eu não era o primeiro.

De novo, nesse dia normal, eu não alcançaria meu objetivo.

- Está calor! – Matt reclamou com voz pastosa, entrando no quarto que dividíamos, com estardalhaço. Desde que uma garota nova "juntara-se à nossa grande e unida família", segundo as palavras do diretor, ele estava mais espalhafatoso do que de costume. Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu eu achei que ele falaria menos de videogames. Bem... Ele falou menos de videogames, mas em compensação me fez descobrir que sabia descrever as maravilhas de garotas novas com a mesma paixão obssessiva que tinha por aquelas malditas maquininhas.

Mordi mais um pedaço da barra de chocolate que segurava, deixando-o derreter na minha língua. Tinha a sensação de que o gosto se acentuaria se eu fizesse isso.

- Abre isso aí. – Depois de atirar aquela roupa listrada horrível no chão, ele se jogou na cama ao meu lado.

- Abrir o quê? – forcei-me a perguntar.

- A janela, oras. Não está com calor?

O seu tom de voz estava carregado de informações. Matt estava aborrecido com algo; com certeza era pelo fato de eu não ter me dignado a olhá-lo nenhuma vez. Ele estava ansioso e animado, aposto que queria me dar mais um sermão sobre como a luz parecia escorrer nos cabelos macios e sedosos da novata, a maneira que ela havia sorrido, singela e inocente, quando haviam sido apresentados. Sua incredulidade ao me ver de casaco naquela noite quente de primavera.

- Nem um pouco. – respondi, acompanhando com os olhos o flutuar suave de uma nuvem azulada no céu noturno.

- Aposto que é por não ter se mexido durante um tempão. A temperatura abaixa um pouco quando a gente faz isso, sabia?

Estava apenas cumprindo com as formalidades do consenso imposto por nós dois. A qualquer momento, começaria com sua ladainha.

- Ela é bonita mesmo. Sabe, acho que ficou me olhando durante a tarde.

Me levantei para pegar o resto dos chocolates na escrivaninha. Ia precisar da maior quantidade possível para aguentar o que prometia ser um longo, longo discurso.

* * *

Esse capítulo está curtinho. E eu prometo que os próximos também serão. ;D 

Deixe reviews se quiser e estiver com tempo, mas, acima de tudo, obrigada por ter parado para ler isso. :Dv

Dei um berro e fui embora,

YKT.

(Ah, é. Feliz Natal D)


	2. Chapter 2

Postando mais...

Dessa vez está mais longo. XD

* * *

- Near? 

Levantei os olhos, sentindo o sangue borbulhar à simples menção daquele apelido. Apenas por um capricho, encontraria o usurpador do agradável silêncio que me cercava para gravar seu rosto na minha memória como o de alguém com quem não valia a pena conversar.

- Desculpe, não conheço ninguém ainda. Você é o Near? – A novata perguntou, agachada na minha frente com seu rosto simpático a poucos centímetros do meu.

Corri os olhos por aquele espaço florido e ensolarado que era o jardim. Ela não podia estar falando comigo. Ela não podia ter perguntado _aquilo _para mim. Tinha que ter sido para qualquer outra pessoa, pensei, ignorando forçadamente o fato de ela estar olhando inequivocamente para mim.

- Ahn... – Ela fez, sem-graça. Os cabelos castanhos e encaracolados balançaram com seu rosto.

- Não. – Falei bruscamente. Que fosse para o inferno a minha falta de educação; ela devia saber que era um ultraje considerar a hipótese de eu ser aquele desgraçado tricotilomaníaco.

_Será que é? Será que você odiou tanto assim a oportunidade de poder se fazer passar por ele?_

Claro, rebati com violência para a vozinha nos fundos da minha mente.

- Meu nome é Alicia. É um prazer te conhecer...

Fitei a mão estendida à minha frente com desinteresse, tentando me decidir se deveria ou não responder.

- ...Mello. – Murmurei. Apertar a mão dela já seria demais; voltei a ler o livro grosso sobre casos criminais antigos.

- Hum. Então... – Começou, obviamente constrangida e recolhendo a mão rejeitada. – Quer dizer que você é o segundo melhor candidato a suceder L!

Lancei-lhe um olhar venenoso, com a intenção de fazê-la desistir de entabular uma conversa.

- Foi um prazer. – Ela disse apressadamente, em tom de desculpas. Em poucos instantes, já tinha desaparecido.

- ELA FALOU COM VOCÊ! – Matt berrou, aparecendo do nada, o dedo em riste apontado para mim. Nem preciso dizer que todos no jardim olharam para nós, com expressões irritantemente curiosas.

- Eu queria ter sossego. – Grunhi para mim mesmo, apertando as bordas do livro. – Estão decididos a me atrapalhar hoje.

- Ela falou com você! – Ele repetiu, sem perceber minha raiva. Parecia feliz e invejoso ao mesmo tempo, o que me irritou mais ainda. – O que foi que ela te disse? – Perguntou com ansiedade. Obviamente queria comparar o assunto que ela tentara puxar comigo com o que ela puxara com ele, para ver qual era melhor e assim avaliar suas chances.

- Nada. – Rosnei, engolindo a resposta indignada e cheia de palavrões que pretendia dar.

- Como assim, nada? É óbvio que ela disse algo. Ficou tempo demais aqui, mexendo os lábios, para não ter dito nada.

Ah. Claro. Eu não duvidava nem um pouco da hipótese de Matt ter mantido os olhos colados nos lábios dela se movimentando. Aliás, não duvidava nem um pouco de ele ter... Espera.

- Você ficou olhando? – Indaguei, estreitando os olhos. – Ficou espiando igual a um pervertido?

- Eu não usaria esse termo. – Ele protestou, parecendo ofendido. – Admirador é mais próximo da realidade.

- Não é, não. Você ficou espiando atrás de uma parede ou árvore igual a um perseguidor tarado. – Acusei.

- Caramba, eu não tenho culpa por _todas_ as garotas dessa maldita casa gostarem de você!

- Quê? – Minha voz estava ridícula, igual a um guincho de gato assustado.

Os braços de Matt, antes gesticulando com vigor, congelaram. Ele me olhou com evidente ar de surpresa.

- Você... Não...? – Sussurrou.

Calado e atônito, coloquei a mão em seu bolso, procurando por algo que eu nem sabia o que era.

- Mello... – Matt chamou, ao ver um de seus brinquedinhos preciosos aparecer do jeans e encaixar-se na minha mão.

Levantei-me, enquanto ligava o aparelho, e comecei a jogar. Sem perceber, meus pés me guiaram para meu quarto, deixando o livro surrado e um garoto ruivo abobalhado para trás.

* * *

- Bateu meus recordes e nem percebeu.

Pulei de susto ao perceber Matt ao meu lado, olhando para a tela iluminada do videogame que eu jogava.

- Caralho! – Soltei baixinho, sentindo as batidas do coração na garganta.

- Bateu meus recordes... – Ele esticou o lábio inferior, as sobrancelhas arqueadas por baixo da franja ruiva. – Em uma tarde... Deve ser inteligência sob pressão... – Imediatamente pareceu mais animado.

Franzi o cenho. Já era bem tarde; sem conseguir fazer nada de útil, nem mesmo dormir, fui para o corredor com o videogame que pegara "emprestado" de Matt em punho. Os corredores eram muito agradáveis e silenciosos à noite, e o espaço iluminado por fachos brancos de luar no chão brilhante de madeira me convidou, sedutor, a sentar e esquecer da vida.

Até o meu sossego ter fim por culpa de um idiota com óculos gigantes cobrindo metade do rosto e um cigarro precariamente pendurado no canto da boca.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei entredentes.

- O mesmo que você. – Ele replicou displicente. A legenda do seu sorriso era "Estava entediado e vim fazer te fazer companhia.".

- Puta que pariu. – Arranquei o cigarro dos seus lábios frouxos com dois dedos e dei uma tragada funda.

- Você fuma desde quando? – Matt perguntou, mais surpreso do que aborrecido.

Sem responder, soprei a fumaça, observando-a dançar no ar e emoldurar a lua alta no céu estrelado através da janela.

- Que gritaria é essa?

Nós dois olhamos na direção do som. Subitamente, vozes distantes se fizeram ouvir, ininteligíveis. Várias portas se abriram no corredor; todos haviam acordado, e, sonolentos, a maioria vestindo pijamas ridículos, trocavam hipóteses entre si sobre o motivo de tanto barulho tão tarde da noite, relanceando o fundo do corredor.

Olhei para Matt. Outro cigarros havia sido aceso e encaixado entre seus dentes. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e se levantou devagar.

- Cara, vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

_Afinal, não temos nada para fazer mesmo_, completei em pensamento. Suspirando, levantei-me também.

* * *

Era estranho olhar para aquelas três garotas, encolhidas num canto do quarto e tremendo embaixo de suas camisolas floridas, e pensar no que Matt havia me dito. 

_"...eu não tenho culpa por todas as garotas dessa maldita casa gostarem de você..."_

Cacete.

- Putz, perdi de vista de novo. – Matt estava agachado, correndo os olhos pelo chão daquele quarto incomodamente feminino, procurando pela barata grande, cascuda e horrível que as três meninas juravam ter visto. De alguma forma, _ele_ tinha conseguido captar um vislumbre do inseto, e, decidido a ganhar fama pela ala feminina do orfanato como herói, dispôs-se a caçá-lo para as humildes e encantadoras damas cujos nomes ele sabia de cor.

- Desculpe. – Uma delas murmurou quase inaudivelmente. – Pelo incômodo, quero dizer... Fizemos vocês acordarem e ainda por cima fazerem essa gentileza para nós... – Ela não mencionou o fato de que estávamos vestindo tudo menos pijamas. Se bem que não era incomum abrir as portas dos quartos à meia-noite e encontrar pessoas dormindo com seus trajes normais.

- Imagine. – A fala de Matt estava enrolada, saindo pelas bordas da boca enquanto ele levantava um pouco uma das camas e inspecionava o chão limpíssimo abaixo dela. Soprou fumaça pálida pelas narinas, que enrolou-se artisticamente e dissolveu-se no ar. – Estou fazendo isso por querer. Não é nenhum incômodo, Lavinia.

Lavinia. _Esse _é o nome da garota?! Automaticamente, olhei para o rosto dela, em uma tentativa de decorá-lo. Mas ela era tão comum, com cabelos louros lisos tão pouco chamativos e olhos castanhos sem-graça que me perguntei se conseguiria.

Os olhares de admiração e vergonha que as garotas trocaram, sorrindo, certamente foram percebidos por Matt. Sei disso porque vi seu sorriso alargar-se, acompanhando o inchaço do seu ego.

Cheio de tédio, encostei-me no umbral na porta, com os braços cruzados.

- Ah, hum, Mello.

Virei o rosto com lentidão para receber o olhar acusador de Matt, disfarçado por um sorriso forçado.

- Você tem alguma idéia de onde a barata possa estar?

Acostumado a ler as entrelinhas de tudo o que ele falava, percebi que era a minha deixa para cair fora e deixar a glória para o meu amigo.

- Ela está uns quinze centímetros acima da cabeça de vocês três, na parede. – Informei o que sabia há pouco tempo, resistindo à vontade de rir.

Já sabendo o que estava por vir, tapei os ouvidos e observei as três olharem para trás com os rostos contorcidos por gritos de pânico, Matt erguer-se de um salto e tentar rebocá-las para trás de si, a fim de matar a pancadas a barata – realmente grande e cascuda, mas tinha a mesma aparência de todas as baratas – que subia velozmente pela parede. Sem mover um dedo, permiti-me um sorriso ao ver o terror ampliado pela recém-descoberta capacidade de vôo do inseto. Matt não conseguiria completar sua missão.

Resolvi ajudá-lo, senão ninguém dormiria aquela noite.

* * *

Se eu disser alguma coisa, serão palavrões. Foi um estresse para fazer essa máquina funcionar, mas... /dá tapinhas carinhosos no monitor/ O que seria de mim sem ela? 

YKT


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! XD Postando mais um pouco. Na verdade, eu já fiz uma boa parte da fic e estou quase terminando, mas decidi postar devagarinho :D baka

A Alicia é uma personagem que, sim, pretendo fazer aparecer bastante. Se acharem ela muito chata, irritante, mal-feita ou similares, não hesitem em me dizer (o mesmo vale para a fic. Se estiverem achando uma merda, sintam-se à vontade para se expressar :3)! XD

Então... Enjoy o/

* * *

- Já-te-pedi-várias-vezes-para-não-usá-la-quando-não-há-necessidade! – o zelador rosnou para mim, controlando-se para não me dar um soco do qual sabia que eu desviaria. 

Aliás, porque é mesmo que nós temos um zelador? Pensei, desinteressado e sentindo desejo por uma barra de chocolate.

- MELLO!

Preguiçosamente, olhei o rosto vermelho de fúria daquele velho à minha frente. No mesmo momento, lembrei-me pela enésima vez de o quanto a aparência dele era miseravelmente patética.

- Temos sorte por poder cobrir aquele buraco na parede!! – Ele gritou, a saliva saltando com abundância da sua boca torcida pela idade. – Se não pudéssemos, eu teria muita pena de você, ah sim, muita pena!!

Remexi-me na cadeira. Queria ir para o jardim e encostar-me em uma árvore para ler qualquer coisa que tivesse na biblioteca e morder uma das barras de chocolate que repousavam na escrivaninha do meu quarto.

- ...Existem vários jeitos de se matar uma barata...

De preferência, uma árvore que me permitisse aproveitar a tarde sem voltar para o meu quarto com a pele em chamas e ardendo; dizem que quanto mais velha é a árvore, mais fresca é sua sombra, não é?

- ...Não sei o que infernos você pensou para achar que podia brincar com armas...

De qualquer maneira, eu só queria ficar longe daquele homem repugnante que parecia falar bem de longe.

- ...Foi eficiente, mas atirar em baratas não é um esporte...

Todas as garotas gostam de mim, hein... Aquelas devem dar a vida por mim agora, pela maneira de como ignoraram Matt e apertaram minhas mãos, com lágrimas de susto e agradecimento.

- ...Mais brincadeiras e confiscaremos...

Por acaso... Aquela menina ao lado da tal Larissa, ou seja lá qual for o nome dela...

Cabelos castanhos e encaracolados...?

- MELLO! – O tapa desferido na mesa de mogno me arrancou da minha cúpula reflexiva.

O que não quer dizer que me intimidou.

- Não precisa gritar. – Sibilei, lançando um olhar ameaçador que fez a segurança interior do velho oscilar. Ha.

- Se brincar de novo com uma arma de fogo, já está avisado sobre o que o espera. – Ele gaguejou, recompondo-se.

- Sei.

- Retire-se.

Esse cara acha que impõe respeito sendo estúpido, pensei com desprezo ao bater a porta daquele escritório nojento e empoeirado.

Bah, ele que se ferre. Dar um tiro na barata foi legal, me animou, deu cabo dela, a gritaria parou e todos puderam finalmente dormir.

* * *

- Mello! 

Eu estava surdo a todos os chamados de Matt. A única coisa que preenchia a minha cabeça era a vontade de arrancar a socos aquela maldita cara anêmica de Near, deixando à mostra seu crânio.

Com uma força quase sobre-humana, vinda do cerne da minha raiva, eu imagino, empurrei todas as pessoas que ousaram tentar protegê-lo.

Sim, protegê-lo! Porque eu tinha motivos para socá-lo. Ele tinha motivos para ser socado. E eu ia seguir à risca a minha lista de como fazê-lo estampar alguma porra de uma emoção naquele rosto.

Eu ia me deliciar vendo seus olhos se arregalarem de pavor.

- Mello!

Tive a vaga impressão de alguém segurando meu braço.

- Espera! Esfria a cabeça, Mello! Pense um pouco! – reconheci a voz como a de Matt. Decepcionei-me quando fitei seu rosto; esperava tudo, menos uma boca firmemente fechada, a expressão ridícula de quem implora por algo. Era Near quem tinha que estar com essa expressão.

- Quem pensa por aqui é ele, não é? – Falei perversamente. Mais tarde, eu perceberia que realmente devia estar assustador. – É VOCÊ QUEM SABE PENSAR POR AQUI, NÃO É?! – Perguntei, virando o rosto em um gesto brusco, desvencilhando-me de Matt.

- Não precisa gritar...

Um dedo fino envolvido por uma mecha alva de cabelos. O maldito sequer havia saído do lugar.

- ...Mello.

A fúria apertou minha garganta. Meu corpo se mexeu sozinho. Adorei a sensação de poder que me inundou quando afundei a mão naquela maldita cara...

O burburinho pareceu começar de repente. Eu sabia que todos estavam na sala durante toda a discussão, mas por alguns instantes, era como se tivessem sumido. Apenas agora eu me dava conta do quanto eram incrivelmente barulhentos.

Merda, qual é a dessa garota?!?!

- Alicia! – Matt entrou de repente no meu campo de visão. Todas as pessoas no cômodo formaram um semi-círculo em volta da garota estatelada no chão, com um filete de sangue escorrendo da boca.

Sentindo os olhos arderem e a cabeça latejar, tentei entender as imagens borradas da minha memória.

Eu ia socar o Near. De fato, eu achei que o tinha socado. Mas olhando direito, vi que os ossos do rosto que havia sentido nas costas da minha mão eram de outra pessoa. Ora, não dava mais para frear, sinto muito...

- Mello...

Dei as costas para Matt e, sentindo nelas o olhar frio de Near, marchei para o meu quarto.

* * *

Arranquei mais um pedaço da barra de chocolate. O estalo constante era um som tranqüilizador; eu tinha conseguido deixar a cabeça vazia para me concentrar apenas no gosto suave, quente e doce. 

Surpreso, percebi que Matt me encarava; podia estar lá há horas ou segundos, pois eu não havia notado sua entrada no quarto.

- Mello...

Desviei os olhos; alguma coisa na complacência da expressão dele fez algo acender-se e arder no meu corpo. Tive a plena consciência de que era vergonha e culpa, duas emoções praticamente desconhecidas por mim; no entanto, eu nunca admitiria sua presença.

Em um silêncio incômodo, Matt caminhou até mim com passos leves e se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Perdi a paciência ao perceber que nem sua respiração eu conseguia ouvir, como se ele estivesse morto.

- Fale logo o que quer falar. – Ordenei, arreganhando os dentes.

- Ela entrou na frente do Near sem pensar, pelo que me disse. – O semblante calmo, antagônico à minha ferocidade, me fez atender ao meu desejo por mais um naco de chocolate.

- Ora, você está informado. Está fazendo sucesso mesmo com todas as garotas debaixo desse teto gostando de mim. – Falei sarcasticamente, sentindo uma raiva visceral. Queria que aquele idiota odiasse Near, como uma pessoa normal.

Ou melhor, como uma pessoa que pensa.

- Mello... – Finalmente, um pouco de emoção. Aborrecimento, mas e daí? Era melhor do que aquela cara morta, uma imitação barata daquele albino arrogante. – Entendo como se sente em relação à Near, mas você tem que se controlar um pouco!

Senti o pulso tremer. De repente, senti ódio por Matt.

- Se aquela doida ficar com o rosto desfigurado, eu não me responsabilizo.

Respirei com força, impaciente, ante a nuvem confusa que turvou os olhos dele.

- Foi _ela_ quem pulou na frente daquele desgraçado. _Ela_ deve se responsabilizar pelos seus atos. Afinal, é só com isso que você está preocupado, não é? – Lambi os lábios, curvados em um sorriso peçonhento. – Se a frágil boneca de porcelana novata ficar com uma cicatriz, isso vai comprometer sua paixão avassaladora, não é mesmo?

Surpreendido, me vi agarrado pela gola da camiseta preta.

- QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE PENSAR UM POUCO? NEM TUDO SE RESOLVE COM OS PUNHOS!

Estupefato com a visão do rosto de Matt torcido de raiva, soltei:

- Você está sendo um ótimo exemplo.

Isso resultou em um soco no meu queixo.

- Um ótimo exemplo. – Repeti, sentindo o gosto de sangue mesclar-se com o de chocolate.

Com um bufo de raiva, ele me soltou, agarrou uma das barras de chocolate da pilha ao seu lado, e, vendo que eu não o pararia, saiu batendo a porta.

* * *

Yay XD Espero que tenham gostado. Aliás, eu esqueci de responder as reviews. Não tem muita coisa para responder, pensando bem, a não ser aquele comentário da Quartzo Cristal. :3 

Bem, eu não penso em fazer humor, assim, em estado bruto. Só as piadinhas sarcásticas do Mello me fizeram colocar isso na descrição. XD

Uma outra hora, quando eu tiver paciência para convencer o computador a abrir o documento certo e para ficar tentando entender onde clicar, eu posto mais. XD Obrigada pelos elogios! Prometo continuar me esforçando! n.n/

Bye o/

YKT


	4. Chapter 4

Hello n.n Postando mais um pouquinho, pq eu achei q já tava na hora XD

Decidi algumas coisas: o shipper vai ser MattxAlicia, mesmo. Eu fiz um rascunho mental do fim da fic e vi q não ia ficar bom se eu fizesse MelloxAlicia -.- Tá, talvez pudesse ficar, mas de qualquer forma, ia ser difícil para mim para trabalhar XD"

Enjoy n.n Se acharem uma merda, expressem-se sem medo! 8D

* * *

Eu nunca gostei de chuva. Ela limita os movimentos; mesmo se eu quisesse, não poderia sair para a rua balançando os braços sem ter seqüelas. Não que eu já tenha tido a intenção de imitar uma galinha doida na rua, é claro.

De qualquer forma, não era um bom dia para ficar no jardim. Ouvindo os rugidos imponentes que eram os trovões, descrevi mentalmente a cena através da janela como o mais melancólico fim do mundo já imaginado.

Irritado, soltei a pilha de livros na mesa com estrondo. As pessoas na biblioteca inteira lançaram olhares de censura na minha direção. Ignorando-as, abri um exemplar antigo do Código Civil que pegara da estante só por não haver nada melhor para ler e comecei a estudá-lo.

- Art. 2°. A personalidade civil da pessoa começa do nascimento com vida; mas a lei põe a salvo, desde a concepção, os direitos do nascituro. – Citei em voz sussurrada. – Art. 3°. São absolutamente incapazes de exercer pessoalmente os atos da vida civil: 1 – os menores de dezesseis anos; 2 – os que, por enfermidade ou deficiência mental, não tiveram o necessário discernimento para a prática desses atos; 3 – os que, mesmo por causa transitória, não puderam exprimir sua vontade. Art. 4°. São incapazes, relativamente a certos atos, ou à maneira de exercê-los: 1 – os maiores de dezesseis anos e os menores de dezoito anos...

Puta que pariu. Eu preciso de chocolate.

- Código Civil...? Você deve estar bem entediado...

- Não agüento mais você chegando igual a um fantasma atrás de mim, Matt. – Virei-me para encará-lo, hostil.

- Só vim pedir desculpas para você. – Ele disse calmamente, quase sem mover os lábios. Com o mínimo ruído possível, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado. – Pelo soco e tudo mais. E também pelo chocolate.

- Você não parece estar se sentindo muito culpado. – Comentei, erguendo a sobrancelha ao vê-lo puxar um dos livros da pilha e abri-lo em uma página aleatória. Eu não ligava para o soco, na verdade. Bem, eu ligava para o chocolate, mesmo não sendo uma edição especial ou limitada, mas simplesmente por ser chocolate. Mas realmente não estava nem aí para o soco. Quase fiquei aliviado; achava que Matt era calmo demais o tempo inteiro não pelo efeito do cigarro, e sim por outros tipos de substâncias que pudesse ter descoberto eventualmente.

- É só o meu jeito, acho. – Ele sorriu levemente, olhando-me de soslaio. – Foi mal mesmo. Eu achei que poderia te irritar mais pegando um dos seus chocolates, mas me lembrei que na verdade estávamos quites pelo videogame.

- Exceto pelo fato de que eu ainda te devo um soco. – Lembrei, com um certo aborrecimento.

- Não deve, não. Eu peguei justamente a barra de chocolate envenenada. Estou passando mal até agora. – Informou tranquilamente, surpreendendo-me. Se ele não tivesse dito, eu nunca teria percebido.

- Envenenada? – Repeti idiotamente. A idéia de um chocolate que fazia mal soava tão absurda que era até cômica.

- Deve ser alguma coisa na composição. Faz tempo que eu não como chocolate.

- Quanto tempo?

- Dois anos e meio, eu acho. – Disse após algum segundos com os olhos vidrados, a mente distraída com memórias.

- QUANTO? – Exclamei, muito mais alto do que pretendia. "Mello!", advertiu a bibliotecária, com os olhos faiscando. – Quanto? – Reprisei, mais composto.

- Dois anos e meio. – Matt riu da minha expressão apatetada. Realmente; eu não me lembrava de já tê-lo visto comendo chocolate ou doces. – Medo de ficar igual a você, eu acho. – alfinetou. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele se levantou. – Acho que vou para o quarto. Minha cabeça tá doendo tanto que parece que vai rachar.

- O mais lógico seria você estar sentindo dor de estômago.

- Estou sentindo também. Agora eu sei como as garotas devem se sentir na menstruação. Algumas me contaram que era horrível. Espero que elas não sintam uma dor tão agonizante igual a essa.

Não tive tempo para me perguntar como Matt convencera as garotas do orfanato a falarem sobre algo como menstruação com ele. Depois de dar dois passos, subitamente tropeçou e caiu, como se uma pessoa invisível tivesse lhe dado uma rasteira, e vomitou violentamente. A biblioteca inteira abafou exclamações surpresas.

- Matt! – Mesmo com a visão fazendo meu estômago se retorcer, levantei-me de um salto e ajoelhei-me à sua frente.

- Você está ajoelhado em vômito! – Ele avisou. Mas um segundo após abrir a boca, vomitou de novo.

- Agora não faz diferença. – Falei, tentando fazer com que a minha voz não mostrasse o nojo de ter minhas roupas coladas ao corpo de tão úmidas transparecer.

- Caralho! – Resmungou, pousando a mão de leve no peito, arfando irregularmente.

Nos cantos borrados do meu campo de visão, vi um vulto vagamente familiar. Virei-me para encarar o rosto estampado de preocupação duvidosa da garota novata, sem perceber que ela se aproximara.

- Matt, você está bem? – Ousada, ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado e segurou uma das mãos enluvadas de Matt. A resposta dele foi um novo jorro de bile.

- Merda! Desculpa, Alicia! – Articulou fracamente, vendo que dessa vez vomitara em cima dela.

Como se isso não tivesse acontecido, ela esticou o braço e, abrindo caminho entre a franja ruiva de Matt, encostou a mão em sua testa.

- Está febril. Mello... – Espantado, vi-a segurar minha mão esquerda com ar suplicante. – Temos que deixá-lo aos cuidados de alguém qualificado. Posso te ajudar a carregá-lo?

Um pouco estupefato com a capacidade fria dela de usar palavras difíceis mesmo naquele momento, fiz um meneio afirmativo com a cabeça.

Aliás, acho que, segundo os filmes e livros, ela deveria ter perguntado se _eu_ poderia ajudá-la a carregar Matt, como se fosse mais próxima dele do que eu. Ah, pro inferno.

- Certo. – Um pouco constrangido, puxei a mão de volta. Procurando algo para ocupar as mãos, passei o braço de Matt pelos meus ombros. De lado, observei a garota oferecer a ele sua mão como apoio, que foi, aparentemente, aceita de bom-grado.

Juntos, admiti com desgosto, nós o levamos para o quarto.

* * *

- Bem... – Ela começou, alguns momentos após o diretor ter batido a porta do quarto. Notei como ficou desencorajada quando a encarei sentindo uma satisfação misteriosa. 

Bom, talvez não tão misteriosa assim. É lógico que eu me sentia incomodado com uma completa estranha no meu quarto, sentada na minha cama... Putz, eu sabia que ela não era exatamente uma estranha.

Merda. Graças a Deus tem chocolate aqui, pensei com alívio, rasgando a embalagem metalizada da primeira barra que encontrei, com um barulho irritante e arranhado.

- Ahn... – Era irritante a maneira que ela estremecia toda vez que eu quebrava um pedaço de chocolate.

Matt estava deitado na minha cama. Por algum motivo inexplicável, ele adorava minha cama; talvez por ser ao lado da janela. Mas naquele momento, não tinha nada de interessante para observar através dela, já que estava caindo água suficiente para encher uma represa, distorcendo a paisagem como uma miragem. Em outro canto da cama, a garota novata havia se sentado com cautela, como se o colchão fosse feito de ovos.

- Aquele chocolate era mesmo envenenado. – Matt disse quase inaudivelmente. Não pude determinar se ele estava consciente ou não.

- Imagine, Matt. Porque Mello envenenaria um chocolate? – A novata perguntou em voz estridente, nervosa e nem um pouco convincente. Para divertir-me, arranquei a ponta do chocolate com um estalo seco, fazendo-a arrepiar a coluna mais uma vez. Sei que parece doentio, mas eu não simplesmente não agüentava mais ver aquela garota em toda parte, metendo-se na minha vida.

Ouvindo o tamborilar ritmado das gotas de chuva golpeando a janela, observei-a refazer-se e sussurrar algo para Matt. Ele balançou a cabeça debilmente, fazendo com que ela sorrisse de forma tranqüilizadora e maternal.

- Tudo bem. Você já está melhor, não é? – Com cuidado, ela tirou os óculos do rosto dele, permitindo-me uma visão rara. Pensando bem, eu não o via sem óculos há muito tempo. – Está melhor, sim. A febre baixou naturalmente. – Assegurou, tocando novamente a testa dele com a ponta dos dedos.

- Isso é um pouco humilhante... – Matt comentou, dando uma risada curta. – Mas é agradável ter uma pessoa atenciosa por perto. – Dizendo isso, sorriu para ela, que, percebi com tédio, ruborizou levemente. – Desculpa por isso tudo. – Acrescentou, sem-graça.

- Eu estou devendo um favor para vocês. – Ela sorriu de volta, simpática. – Pelo incômodo de matar aquela barata.

- Bem, eu nunca teria tido uma idéia como aquela. – Os dois olharam para mim ao mesmo tempo. – Foi criativo.

- Apesar de ter tido um efeito colateral. – Lembrei, dessa vez mordendo o chocolate com os molares. Não tinha mais vontade de ver a garota se espevitar toda. Ela pareceu perceber e sorriu para mim com algo que poderia ser agradecimento nos olhos castanhos.

- A intenção é o que vale. – Ela ditou. – Muito obrigada aos dois. Agora, presto uma parte do favor a Matt. Se eu puder ajudar em qualquer coisa, Mello, por favor, me diga. Será um prazer.

Fitei-a com desconfiança. Não sabia determinar se ela estava sendo sincera ou não.

- Eu o farei.

Parecendo satisfeita, ela se virou de novo para Matt.

- Com licença. Só para avaliar o estado. – Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em reposta, ela levantou a camiseta listrada de Matt, deixando todo o seu abdômen à mostra. Totalmente desorientado, ele ficou escarlate, diferente da garota, que avaliava algo que só ela sabia com inocência profissional. – Está normal. Dói em algum lugar? – Ela quis saber, olhando-o com ternura.

Vendo que eu ia segurar vela, decidi que em pé eu não o faria. Puxei a cadeira da escrivaninha e outra barra de chocolate, observando a cena como se estivesse em um cinema.

- Ahn... Só na cabeça mesmo... – Matt conseguiu gaguejar.

- Você deve estar sentindo fome. Sentiu dor no estômago antes de vomitar? – Ela falava com uma naturalidade surpreendente, fluida.

- Bastante. Na cabeça também, quase achei que estava de ress...

Ao vê-lo congelar no meio da frase, prendi a respiração. Depois ele não arranjava namorada e se perguntava porque.

Cordial, ela fingiu não ter percebido e sorriu, fazendo com que o ar voltasse a circular pelo quarto.

- Desde quando?

- Desde ontem à tarde.

- E comeu algo durante esse período?

- Não. Ficava enjoado só de pensar em comida.

- Você se lembra de ter comido algo que não está acostumado antes de o enjôo começar?

- Quer um bloco de papel e um lápis para anotar? – Interrompi, ácido.

Fiquei decepcionado ao ver seu sorriso. Então ela era o tipo de pessoa que resolve tudo à base do bom-humor...

- Se não for incômodo, eu aceito.

...Muito bem, acho melhor aceitar de uma vez que ela não tem um pingo de malícia na cabeça...

- Muito obrigada. – Tentando fazer contato visual comigo, ela sorriu quando lhe entreguei um bloco de papel velho e o primeiro lápis que encontrei na escrivaninha caoticamente bagunçada. Tornando a olhar para Matt, ela posicionou o lápis em cima do papel.

- Bom, eu comi chocolate...

- Ah, você não costuma comer chocolate? – Ela indagou, surpresa.

- Não. Faz dois anos e meio que eu não como chocolate. – Apesar do tom desinteressado, percebi que ele queria é se gabar.

- Achei que você gostasse de doces, já que Mello gosta. – Ela confessou, escrevendo rapidamente. – Você gosta muito de chocolate, não é, Mello? – Perguntou educadamente.

Parece estranho demais admitir que eu gosto de chocolate, não parece?, refleti. Soa ridículo. Bastante ridículo. Mas eu não tenho como negar..., constatei.

- Gosto.

- Eu também gosto muito. – Outro sorriso. – Bem, você tem alergia a algo, Matt? – Continuou, voltando ao seu perfil profissional.

- Não. – Matt parecia inseguro com a oscilação da atenção da garota entre mim e ele. – Nunca tive.

- Então deve ter sido apenas uma virose simples. Às vezes acontece, é muito normal. – Tranqüilizou-o. – Consegue beber um copo de água?

- Claro.

- Só um instante, então. – Levando o bloco de papel e o lápis, ela flutuou para fora do quarto e fechou a porta com delicadeza excepcional.

Vendo-nos sozinhos, Matt espreguiçou-se com cuidado.

- Ela é um amor mesmo. Aposto que metade das garotas que eu conheço teria tentado abrir um processo contra mim se eu tivesse vomitado nelas.

- Mas, mesmo coberta de vômito, ela te carregou até aqui e executou seu papel de enfermeira com perfeição. – Tarde demais, percebi que eu tinha soado enciumado e magoado, da forma mais humilhante possível.

- Desculpe por ter vomitado em você. – Matt pediu, com traços de vergonha na voz.

- Com licença... – Após bater três vezes na porta, ela girou a maçaneta e entrou com cuidado, fazendo o possível para que a água cristalina no copo de vidro não entornasse.

- Obrigado. – Realmente parecendo agradecido, ele aceitou o copo das mãos dela e bebeu com avidez. – Valeu mesmo. Você é um anjo, Alicia.

- Imagine. – Adorando o elogio, ela o brindou com um sorriso particularmente radiante. – Não foi nada grave, mas espere um pouco antes de comer de novo, Matt. Seus órgãos estão bem sensíveis agora.

- Seu rosto... – Ele disse de repente. Aproximou seu rosto mais do que o aceitável do dela e o observou minuciosamente.

- Ah, estou bem. Foi um corte pequeno e superficial. – Informou, com certa hesitação.

Na mesma hora, a culpa voltou, arranhando minhas entranhas. Mesmo sabendo que ela devia se responsabilizar por seus atos, não consegui tirar da cabeça que eu tinha socado o rosto de uma garota. Uma garota vinte centímetros mais baixa do que eu, dez quilos mais leve, no mínimo, miúda e com a mesma fragilidade de um bibelô. Que provavelmente não era fanática por exercícios como eu.

Caralho, eu quero morrer. Pensei, sem conseguir me conter.

- Está doendo? – Percebi que era eu quem havia perguntado.

- Ah, não. Já desinchou e está cicatrizando. – Ela afirmou. – Obrigada pela preocupação.

Alguma coisa no modo como os cabelos dela balançaram me encorajou. Respirei com força.

Não acredito que vou fazer isso.

- Sinto muito.

Tanto Matt quanto ela ficaram paralisados, me olhando estupidificados.

O que foi bem mal-educado.

- É tão estranho assim me ver pedindo desculpas? – Perguntei asperamente, irritado.

- N-não! – A garota disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Matt dizia "Sim!". Olharam um para o outro, desconcertados.

Olhei feio para ele. Sinceridade nem sempre é bem-vinda, afinal.

- Melhor você ir trocar de roupa, Alicia. – Falei em tom ordenado. – Senão a sua roupa, como a minha, vai ficar com manchas de recordação.

- Ah! Sim! – Ela concordou, levantando-se rapidamente. – Logo um médico virá te examinar, Matt.

- Eu acabei de ser examinado. – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não tenho qualificação. É melhor não arriscar. – Os dois trocaram sorrisos.

Antes de atravessar o umbral da porta, ela inclinou o rosto na minha direção.

- Obrigada por ter me deixado ajudar, Mello. Pode me chamar quando quiser. – Garantiu.

Vendo que eu não responderia, ela abaixou a cabeça com respeito e fechou a porta.

- Essa roupa está terrível... – Comecei, mas impedi-me de continuar ao ver a cara surpresa de Matt. – Que foi?

- Você... Nome... – Ele disse, confuso.

Putz, ele devia estar meio retardado ain...

Caralho. Eu consegui lembrar o nome dela.

* * *

Aqui vai uma verdade: eu fiquei morrendo de pena do Matt enquanto escrevia XD 

E, não se preocupem, eu inventei esse negócio de q ficar mto tempo sem comer chocolate e comer de repente faz vc vomitar (pode até ser q seja verdade, mas eu nunca ouvi falar de nada desse tipo o.o)

Espero q tenham gostado n.n Mto obrigada pelos elogios, continuarei me esforçando 8D EU PROMETO Q NÃO ABANDONAREI ESSA FIC! \Ò.O/baka/

Bye 8D

YKT.


End file.
